


November 16

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), November 16, button room, hes in the button room simply vibing, its just him contemplating blowing up stuff, not beta read we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Wilbur wants to blow it all up. He'll take Tommy too.~~~Not as dramatic as the summary lmao just some stuff for the anniversary of it blowing up
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 6





	November 16

The button room. He’s been there countless times. Over and over and over again. The voices in his head grew louder as he sat in the room. The wooden button sitting on the wall tempted him. His hand unconsciously hovered over the button before dropping back down. He would give the presidency to Tommy, and they would both go out with a bang. He could save him from this cruel world.

He could save him. 

He could save him. 

He could save him. 

He let out a low chuckle, laughter bubbling up inside him. Laughter fell from his lips, mixed in with tears. He wanted to destroy his nation for good, until nothing could grow there again. Even if it took his life, he would do it. His laughter turned into a coughing fit as he leaned on the wooden chair for support. He heaved a breath and sat back on the chair. 

November 16th. The day it’d all end.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for not uploading the drabbles


End file.
